The Salesman
by BilliCullen
Summary: Jimmy Choo, Louboutin, Ferragamo... just a few of the shoes Bella wants Edward to put on her feet. Good looking salemen and shoes, what could be better? One shot with possible additional chapters done for The Fandom4LLS.


My betas: GrayMatters and PixieKat7

My pre-readers: Katinki and Nikita2009

Any and all mistakes you find... mine.

This was a one shot I did for The Fandom4LLS.

I'd like the thank my betas, my pre-readers and a special thank you to Ro Nordman for making me the banner for the story.

**Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight related characters you see below.**

**The words are mine, thanks for reading.**

* * *

**The Salesman**

Red patent leather. Open toed. Sling back. Five point five inch heels. Louboutin. God I could hardly fucking wait!

Thanks to my terrific, high-paying job, I had saved almost eight hundred dollars…and those shoes were mine, all fucking mine! Never mind that I could have gone on a spectacular vacation (okay, maybe just Vegas), I wanted those damn shoes.

And now Cullen Shoes was having a sale? Oh God, music to my ears.

I think maybe I have a sickness? I, Bella Swan, am addicted to going to Cullen Shoes for overpriced, too-high-of-heel, fancy-pants shoes. Jimmy Choo, Louboutin, Ferragamo...yep, all of them.

I don't think it hurts their business that it's family owned and all the salesmen there look like fucking models. There are sons of Cullen, friends of Cullen, in-laws of Cullen...all men. Nope, not one woman selling shoes in the place. Just pretty, pretty men. And, they specialize in only high-end shoes. The kind that you save and save and save for, unless you have a credit card and get yourself into real trouble. Not that I'd know about that or anything...at least not any more. Despite my addiction, I was a responsible shoe whore these days.

I have four pair of shoes I bought from them, sold to me by three different salesmen. I'm beginning to wonder if they keep track of who waits on whom and take turns making a sale.

Emmett Cullen helped me with my last purchase. I couldn't help but notice the shiny gold band on his left ring finger when he brought out not only the shoes I wanted, but several other different styles for me to see as well. His wife was a lucky woman. Blue eyes, dark hair, big muscles, the kind of guy that makes you feel small and cherished. The guy was just oozing personality, full of life and mirth.

He was smooth, I'll give him that. I ended up buying two of my now four pair that day. Those dimples and that grin...yep, I bought them and probably would've gotten more if he kept talking. That man had me hook line and sinker, or should I say SUCKER!

I also had been helped by the owner, Carlisle, who was a DILF for sure. Same blue eyes, blond hair, wicked grin and a very well-toned body. Men in suits are a weakness of mine, what can I say.

His son–in-law (yes, I asked), Jasper, had helped me the time after that. Delicious southern drawl, wonderful, soft hands that when he touched my leg to put the shoe on my foot, made me shiver. He had golden green eyes and hair the color of honey. So polite, so very sexy. Damn, Carlisle's daughter was so blessed.

But every time I'd been there, and not always to buy, sometimes just to scout out future prospects, I saw the most stunningly beautiful man working.

Edward.

Yeah, I know his name, the guys all talk back and forth. He was another son and...no ring on his finger. I admit it, I'd looked for it, slyly of course. Yes, another fabulous, sexy, fucking gorgeous son. He had yet to be my salesman. I was hoping this would be my lucky day.

I'd watched him when I visited the store. He had a way with women. The way he touched the calves when he was putting the shoe on their foot. It was sinful and more than once, I'd wished those hands were on me. Long supple fingers, nicely manicured hands that were big enough to caress legs without it seeming as though it was inappropriate. His golden reddish-brown hair that glistened under the lights and those eyes... green and lively, full of wickedness and that grin, oh my God, it was sexy as hell.

Edward had it all, good-looking guy, fantastic body and let's not forget those big strong hands, long fingers, my gosh, he was a beautiful man. Unf, I really wanted him to be my salesman.

You see, I'd had many a dream, many a fantasy, involving one, Edward Cullen. My most recent involved me, standing in my red lace bra and g-string. I had one shoe on, my other foot was resting on his thigh as he was crouched down on the floor in his suit and tie while putting the other shoe on for me. He was stroking my calf with those long, luscious fingers as he slowly worked his way up my leg to the promised land. Oh and did I mention? He was blindfolded.

But, I digress. On to the rest of the fantasy.

He worked his way up my leg, slowly, reverently, his touch leaving a trail of heat behind it. As he made his way up one leg with his hand, his other hand slowly started creeping up the front of my body, tickling lightly along the planes of my abdomen, coming to rest on my bra and cupping my tit forcefully, just the way I liked it. His hand fitting perfectly over my heaving breast, pinching and squeezing all the while. My nipple hard as a rock under the warmth of that goddamn fucking hand.

His other hand finally found purchase in my g-string, pulling it aside and sliding first one of those exquisite fingers inside my throbbing pussy, then another. My wetness making a noise as he pushed his fingers in and out of me tantalizingly.

My breathing was becoming hitched, as was his, I could tell even without seeing his eyes that he was turned on. He was licking his lips, his tongue lingering along the edges, as if he wanted to reach out and give me a lick.

Looking down I could see the outline of his big, hard cock straining against the front of his pants. I could see it bulging and pulsating through the thin material of his suit pants. Yes, I'd say he was turned on. Oh God, I could only imagine...hmmm... so fucking sexy. That guy just did it for me.

Shaking my head, I rid myself of my fantasy and readied myself for the trip to the shop. I was turned on from reliving my fantasy so I took a turn with my friend in the drawer. It didn't take long for me to climax; thinking of Edward using his fingers in any fashion was all it took for me.

I wanted to look good. No, not good, I wanted to look fucking hot as hell. Today was going to be my day. Edward was one of the only ones who'd never helped me, I just knew it was going to be him today.

I went through my beauty routine. Showered, shaved, lotioned and perfumed. I wanted to look natural, and yet, not like my normal Saturday self. You know, slob-bordering-on-homeless?

Living out a small portion of my fantasy, I put on my matching bra and g-string set in ruby red lace, then covered the lingerie with my new sleeveless teal summer wrap dress. It had sexy cut outs down the back and I loved the way it looked on me. It hugged my curves in all the right places and made my tits look like perfection.

I put on some cute Prada flip flops, to dress down a bit. I mean, I wanted Edward to notice me, but I didn't want him to see how hard I was trying to get his attention. I kept my makeup natural, glossing my lips, and pulled my hair back into a loose ponytail at the nape of my neck.

Taking one last look in the mirror, satisfied I looked good enough to meet the man of my fantasies, I headed out to buy my dream shoes, hopefully from my dream guy!

The anticipation was killing me. I was so excited about the shoes and dying for the salesman to be Edward. I wondered how long I could get him to talk to me. Maybe I should lie about which shoes I really wanted and try on a few pair? You know, spread the shoe love a little bit.

I parked my car, locking it as I walked toward the store.

It was a gorgeous, sunny Seattle day. The skies were bluer than blue and the air was refreshing. I swear I could smell the salt coming off of the Sound. I could hear the delighted shouts of kids running and playing, along with the sounds floating up from the Pike Place Market. I loved it here. Seattle was such a diverse place to live, work and shop.

I stopped to take a calming breath when I was a few steps away from the store. Oh God, this might be it.

Stepping inside, the smells of the leather shoes hit me. There was a hint of sandalwood and jasmine floating through the air as well.

My eyes scanned the room as I walked forward and started looking at different shoes. My eye was immediately drawn to the Louboutins I really wanted to buy.

I slyly looked out of the corner of my eye, trying to see which salesmen were working today, saying a silent prayer that Edward would be one of them. So far, I didn't see him. I saw Emmett and Jasper working and smiling at some witty thing one of them had said to the other, the patrons enjoying their banter.

I took a deep breath and let out a sigh, resigning myself to the strong possibility that an encounter with Edward was not in the cards for today. Oh well, I'd still go home with a kick-ass pair of heels to wear. I hoped I didn't get Emmett again; he'd be so disappointed that I only had money for one pair today!

I allowed myself a small moment to mourn the loss of my dream and then moved forward to the Louboutin section of the store. I stood there in front of the display feeling my heart start pounding, an electrical feeling pulsating up my back. These damn shoes were calling my name, I swear to Christ!

"Excuse me miss, have you been helped yet?" a velvet voice said softly from behind me.

Oh my God in heaven, a voice like sex and sin, it had to be him.

I felt my pulse quicken, my palms turned sweaty and I seemed to get very warm all of the sudden. I felt my cheeks redden as I turned around slowly to face him.

Edward in a suit. White shirt, black tie, black slacks and jacket. Unf.

"I...uh, no, no, I haven't been. Helped, I mean, yeah, no, I need help. Yeah some help with the shoes, just the shoes," I managed to blather out of my stupid, nervous mouth as I shook my head as if to clear the cobwebs from my brain.

He chuckled lightly, looking at me with the brightest green eyes and most beautiful smile I'd ever seen up close.

"Okay then, just help with shoes. Got it. I'm Edward, by the way," he said to me, the teasing lilt to his voice even sexier than anyone's voice should ever be. And then he winked.

Oh my hell, he fucking winked! I might be using that moment in time for future sessions with my drawer friend!

Standing there, I was having an internal battle of sorts, telling myself to buck up and pay attention and answer him with a witty response or just quietly laugh and smile and try on the shoes and get the fuck out of the store before I embarrassed myself to the point I might never be able to return.

Taking a deep breath, I responded quickly and without thinking it through, "Oh, I'm Bella, sorry for my incoherent babble, it's the shoes, they call to me and I lose my head when I want something so bad."

Oh hell, did I just say that aloud? Judging by the smile spreading all over his face, the rise of one eyebrow and the quiet laugh that just came out, I know I must've!

Leaning forward, right by my ear, he whispered, "Your secret is safe with me, miss. I won't tell a soul." Then he backed up and smiled wide.

Jesus fucking Christ, he smelled so good. All man smell and nom. It was a sandalwood smell, and it was all up in my senses. I needed to be careful, this guy just might be my kryptonite!

I felt my blush take over my body yet again and I turned toward the red shoes that had now completely ruined my life. I wondered if I'd ever be able to wear them now that my complete mortification was going to be attached to them forever, like a bad rash that wouldn't go away, ya know?

"I'm sorry," I coughed, "I'd like to try these on in a size seven and half, if you have them?"

"Of course, let me go get them and I'll be right out. Why don't you have a seat right over here until I get back," he said softly, grabbing my hand and leading me over to an overstuffed high back chair.

His hands were so smooth, soft and yet still manly. His touch was electric, his hand firm on my own as he led me to the chair.

Sitting down, I looked up at the god-like man in front of me and smiled.

"Be right back, don't go anywhere," he said sexily.

I could only nod, not trusting myself to speak.

What the fuck was going on with me? I never acted this way around Emmett or Jasper or even DILF? I was making a fool of myself. I needed to get my head clear. I gave it a small shake and took deep cleansing breaths and started to look around the store while I waited for Edward.

As I looked toward the cash register I met the mirth filled blue eyes of Emmett. His smile was huge, he gave me a wink and a small wave. I waved back, but wondered how on earth he could remember me after all the customers he sees in a day. Weird.

I moved my eyes to scan the rest of the store, Jasper was picking up the leftover shoe boxes to take back into the stockroom.

He glanced up and caught me looking and also gave me a wide smile. Wow, they were so welcoming here, no wonder women spent their life savings buying shoes from them.

Edward had been gone for longer than I imagined it could take to grab one box of shoes. I worried that the ones I wanted weren't going to be available in my size and he was having to find alternatives for me.

Just as I started to sweat it, I saw a tower of boxes come out of the stock room. I couldn't believe one man could carry that many shoe boxes. There were almost as many as he was tall.

I counted and realized that Edward was carrying seven boxes of shoes.

"Okay, here we are," he said as he effortlessly placed the shoes on the ground and pulled up a stool in front of me to sit on.

"Did you not have the shoes in my size?" I asked, rather dumbfounded.

"Well, yes, we did, but I wanted to show you some other options," he said nervously, "Would that be alright?"

"Oh yes, I'm good with that," I answered quickly, maybe too quickly.

He smiled up at me and grabbed the first box, placing it on his lap and pulling out the highest heeled red pumps I'd ever seen.

"I went with red, since you are looking at the red Louboutins. These are Prada, they're a beautiful shoe in their own right," he said, all business now.

"Oh, those are pretty, sure, let's try them," I answered, my voice sounding like I was gargling rocks.

I slid my flip flop off and he reached for my leg.

The instant his hand touched my leg, I went straight to my fantasy, aching for him to slide it up slowly.

With one hand on my calf, the other holding the shoe, he slid it on my foot and then took both his hands along my calf and turned my leg slightly side to side. He slid one finger along the edge of the shoe by my ankle.

"Does that feel good there?" he asked, his brow raised, eyes burning into mine.

Swallowing audibly, my eyes round, I could again only nod.

His fingers continued to rub along that spot, then wrapped around the heel and rubbed there too.

"How about here, does that feel okay?"

Nodding, still at a complete loss for words, he added the other shoe doing the same thing on that foot as well.

He must've thought I was mute or an idiot, my eyes were as big as saucers and I was wondering how the fuck I was going to get through six more pair of shoes without combusting right here.

"Why don't you stand up and give them a go," he said sexily, standing up and grabbing my hand to assist me out of the chair.

Once I got to my feet, I had to take a moment to get my balance on my Edward-induced wobbly knees and then walk a few steps. He held my hand until he was sure I was steady. Once he dropped it, I felt my head clear a bit.

Taking a few steps, I turned toward him and made my way to the mirror on the wall.

"I like these... but... they might be a bit too high for my own good. I'm not the most graceful in too high of a heel. I think five and a half inches is all I can take," I said, studying the reflection of the shoes in the mirror. .

He started coughing, his eyes wide and his face red. I heard Emmett snicker as I suddenly realized what I had said. Oh fuck me, I would have to make an inches reference to a guy. Shit.

I couldn't do anything but laugh, I mean come on, it was soooo fourteen of me!

"Shit! Oh I mean, shoot! Me and my big mouth," I stammered out, looking at him to see if he was going to be offended at all.

"Oh no, don't worry, it's nice to have a customer who is so unpretentious," he offered quietly while he held his laughter in check.

"Let's try another pair, shall we?" he asked, raising his brow and giving me a big grin.

I walked or should I say teetered back over to the chair and sat down.

"See what I mean? Grace is not my middle name!" I said, laughing after I'd gotten situated.

He chuckled and took the heels off my feet. Holy hell, he was making me crazy with the soft touches.

"I brought out something I'd really like you to consider. These are Miu Miu, they're a lovely blue suede, open toe Mary Jane. I think they'd look spectacular on you. They're a bit less expensive too, which is always good for your wallet and means you're that much closer to another pair of shoes in the future," he said sincerely as he pulled the gorgeous blue shoes out for me to see.

He looked up at me, seeking permission to put them on. He was waiting for my response. As if I'd say no!

"Absolutely, let's try them on, I'm certainly willing to give them a try. I'm not totally sold on the red anyway," I said, lying through my teeth. I totally wanted those red freaking shoes, but if it meant I had Edward for five more minutes, then blue ones would be tried on as much as he liked. Hell, if that meant he'd stay here talking to me, I'd try on mustard colored shoes!

"Great! Let's do this!" he said excitedly.

Dammit, the guy was perfection. He clearly loved his job. He loved shoes, maybe almost as much as I do.

Slipping the blue suede loveliness on my foot, he again ran his hand along my calf only this time going a bit higher, towards the back of my knee. I swear I could feel sparks in my hoohah.

He checked around my ankle, checked the heel and then after I assured him they felt alright, he helped me up to see how I liked them.

Looking into the mirror, I had to agree they did look awesome on my feet. Only problem was that they weren't red, patent leather Louboutins.

He was watching me. I could see him behind me in the mirror. He was trying to be sly, but I was pretty sure he was checking me out. I felt myself blush yet again.

Walking over toward him, I smiled sweetly and said, "As much as I love these, I think I really had my heart set on the red Louboutins."

His face fell. Oh shit, how to rectify that...think... think... oh shit, what could I do?

"I will say that I love them, I would love to buy them today, but I think they will have to be my next purchase," I said softly, trying to pacify him and get that sad look off his face.

He helped me sit back down and reached down to push the other four boxes that weren't the shoes of my dreams out of the way.

Great. Now he was getting rid of my four other opportunities to have him fondle my damn calves! I was such a fool! ABORT, ABORT, TRY ON ALL THE SHOES!

"Now wait a minute," I said forcefully, grinning widely as I continued.

"What if there is a shoe in one of those boxes I end up liking better and would you just cast them aside and not let me try them on? That's not very salesman like of you, now is it?"

He looked at me, mouth agape for a moment and then laughed lightly.

"Well, okay then. Who am I to decide you might not like those better?" he shrugged, winking at me again.

As we went through the same routine four more times, him running his fingers along my calves and ankles, going up to the back of my knees, I could feel myself getting more and more turned on. I was terrified that I was going to owe them a new chair cushion as my body reacted to his touch

He was igniting a fire inside of me that was going to need to be squelched. My vibrator was not just calling my name, it was screaming my name!

Finally, he opened the box of my dreams. The patent leather, red Louboutins. I think I moaned aloud.

He looked up at me from his perch on the floor. He slowly, reverently, put my foot inside the shoe. He checked the ankles, ever so slowly, his hand traced the outer edge of the heel to make sure it wasn't rubbing me wrong. Oh sweet holy Jesus, I wanted HIM to rub me wrong!

This whole scenario was looking much like my fantasy, except for the fact that he could see me, the blindfold was missing.

I stood up, his hand on mine, him still crouched on the floor. He hesitated for a moment and I was confused until my gaze dropped slightly. My God, he was hard and just like in my fantasy, he was huge! I could totally see the outline of his dick in his trousers.

His cheeks pinkened as he slowly started to rise, and I noticed him gently adjust himself before looking into my eyes.

Licking his lips, he said in that low sensuous voice, "I think you're right, Bella. These shoes were made for you."

I just stood there, staring into his eyes, it was as if it were just he and I in the whole world. Nothing else seemed to exist in that moment.

He coughed lightly and led me by the hand to the mirror. Standing behind me, he leaned toward my ear and said softly, sexily, "These shoes make you look sexy. They're stunning, you're stunning, buy these shoes."

I gulped, looked down at my feet and then back up to the gorgeous guy behind me.

"You're a beautiful woman, Bella. I've seen you in the store before. I've never had the courage to talk to you or I've always been too busy to help you. Today was my lucky day," he purred, leaning into my ear again.

"I wonder if you'd do me the tremendous honor of being my date for dinner this evening? You could wear your new shoes," he said, hope filling his gorgeous eyes.

"Absolutely, Edward, I'd love to," I answered, completely in awe at what this gorgeous man had just confessed.

Suddenly, Emmett walked by us and leaned in, then said teasingly, "'Bout time little brother, it took you long enough to ask her out."

As we both looked up to see Emmett in the mirror, I could see Jasper sneakily giving Edward a thumb's up. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"So, you've been wanting to ask me out, huh?" I said flirtatiously, batting my eyelashes as I looked up at him in the mirror.

"I have. I've wanted to ask you out for the longest time, Bella," he said softly, resting his hands on my arms, their warm embrace making me feel like I was home.

"Well then I'd say it's my lucky day too, because I've been waiting for you to be my salesman for so long now, hoping you'd ask me out," I answered on a whisper as I turned around and faced him.

"I've only go one question for you Bella...please tell me you plan on wearing those shoes for dinner tonight?"

* * *

**A/N~** Should I add a couple more chapters? Or do we like the way this ended?


End file.
